The Terror of school
by EchiryRyota
Summary: What happen with Niou? What a strange events.... a horror fic
1. Chapter 1

Terror of the school

One day at school Rikkai, there is a very mysterious locker. There were lockers in the hall and near the ladies' room. All students at the school questioned, including tennis club.

"Hey, Have you heard about the mysterious locker. Who said its owner dies locker door is stuck" Marui says he cewing gum.  
"Well, I do not know about tiu Marui-Senpai" Akaya said, holding her racquet.  
"What are you doing? Do not buy time training, TARUNDORU ..!!!" Sanada waiting alone in a corner of the field for practice.

They also started training, and Niou late.

"I'm sorry Fuku-buchou, I blocked something" Niou sorry to Sanada  
"TARUNDORU ..!!!! runs 30 laps around the court "said Sanada

On the other

"Why so Niou looked lethargic?" Asked Renji  
"I do not know, but he's usually not so lethargic" Answer Yagyū holding his glasses.

The exercise has been completed, but still looked lethargic Niou. His friends had asked him. But Niou did not answer a word.

"What's up with Niou" Ask Yagyū  
"I ... .." fainted Niou

And in the health room, Niou was realized.

"Why would I be here?" Confused Niou  
"You fainted Senpai" said Akaya  
"What's up with Niou? You look tired at practice "Ask Yukimura  
"I do not know, Buchou. Finally I changed clothes in my locker "said Niou  
"Uh, no way" said Yagyū

Niou was told all this before she fainted, when she was changing clothes in his locker. He saw the figure of a woman who called him, he was approached. Niou agency did not move because he saw the red eyes of the girl. And he fainted.

Next Niou come to his locker, he waited for her to come. But after waiting several hours the mysterious girl did not come.

"Hey, what are you doing here Niou-Senpai?" Niou said, patting the shoulder  
"I'm curious about the mysterious girl I saw yesterday" said Niou  
"Aha, I remember that-Senpai Marui said yesterday" while holding his head  
"What did he say, Bakaya?" ask Niou  
"He said that there is a mysterious locker here, the owner caught in the locker door, Senpai let's get out of here I'm afraid. "The story as he fears Akaya

They both got out of the locker room, either Niou curiosity higher. All of a sudden ... Niou fainting, confusion and even Akaya holding Niou. And Niou realized, but his eyes turn red and stand alone.

"I will reply to anyone who saw my red eyes are" Niou said in a girl  
"What's up with you Niou-senpai?" Ask Akaya fear

Niou with strangling his red eyes to Akaya lost Akaya breath as he squeezed her neck and torn, and Niou was laying Akaya in school corridors. Niou went out of school and realized again, but he did not know what happened.

The next day the whole school in an uproar with the death Akaya.

"Akaya die, why so soon" Marui crying.  
"Calm down Marui is all Marui's destiny" Jackal calm Marui

Niou just see the body Akaya confused, she wondered who had killed Akaya ..

----- continue to chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Terror of the school (Part 2)

Niou was thinking, who killed Akaya with violent cases. Someone tapped him from behind.  
"Oi, why are your faces so confused?" Asked Marui  
"No, I'm still wondering who killed Akaya" said Niou  
:"don`t think about the past anymore, he's at peace in heaven" said Niou Marui calming.

Finally they held a team meeting  
"How did this Mura-buchou we must find a replacement Akaya on the regular team?" Ask the Jackal in the meeting  
"Well, I also was thinking about was the Jackal-kun" Yukimura Answered  
"We have a contest to replace Kirihara, agreed?" Sanada answered  
"AGREE!" shout all the regular teams

They held a contest to replace Akaya, after several hours of tennis competition held Niou suddenly went from his seat.  
"Where`re you Niou-kun?" Marui holding Niou`s hand  
Niou did not say anything and he let go of his hand finally he gone

Niou walked into a classroom, he headed Yukimura classroom. And open and go. He saw Yukimura was cleaning the blackboard  
"Hello, Niou-kun I was just going to the field to see the match" said Yukimura  
"Let's go to the field" said Niou, taking out a knife from his pocket  
"What are you doing Niou-kun with a knife?" Ask Yukimura with fear  
"No, I just wanted to stick it to your stomach, not what is it?", Licking the knife and advancing toward Yukimura.  
"Niou-kun do not joke" Yukimura raised his voice  
Niou plunged his knife into Yukimura's stomach and then cut it ..  
"AAAAARRGGGHH" Yukimura lying and screaming and helpless on the floor  
Niou faint too next to Yukimura and holding his knife.

in the court ------------ --------

"Where Niou and Mura-buchou?" Asked Marui  
"I do not know, I will look for" said Yagyū  
Yagyū finally find them from class to class, he finally found them lying covered in blood.  
"Niou .... Mura-buchou ...are you okay? "Panic Yagyū  
".." Niou woke up from his fainted  
Yagyū realized that Yukimura is dead  
"Niou-kun realized, what happened?" Ask Yagyū holding Niou  
"I do not know Yagyū-kun" plain Niou  
"Why Mura-buchou died .. WHY? "Snapped Yagyū  
"I do not know nothin "plain Niou  
"We have to discuss this, I'll get help" Yagyū ran into the room and ran toward the field  
"Mura-buchou .. Mura-buchou ... "Yagyū with panic  
"What Yagyū?" Ask Sanada  
"Follow me " Yagyuu said

They eventually ran into the room where the class was Yukimura and Niou, Niou after arriving there, and there are only bodies Yukimura

" YUKIMURAAA ..!!!!" Shouted Sanada, holding Yukimura bodies  
"Calm-calm Fuku-buchou" Marui Calming Sanada  
"Where`s Niou? He who killed Mura-buchou "snapped Yagyū

Niou comes from outside the door  
"What is this?" Niou panic  
"You killed Buchou NIOU ..!!!" angry Yagyū  
"I do not know anything, I just got off the toilet, you're probably one of those" Niou said  
"No way, that you Niou" said Yagyū

Then Yagyū pushed Niou out of the room, and hit his face. Niou then forced into the toilet.

"What did you say?" Ask Niou and his eyes reddened  
"You murderer" replied Yagyū  
"Tell me again, I did not hear", holding the collar Yagyū  
"You ... the ki .." answered Yagyū but  
PRANGGGGG ..!!!! Yagyū Niou bangs heads to mirror in the bathroom, until his hand full of Yagyū `s blood.

"What are you doing?" Yagyū weak  
"I want to kill you too, buddy" bangs Yagyū `s head to mirror again until Yagyū` s brain out because the crash to mirror.

------- continue to Part 3 -----


	3. Chapter 3

Terror of school (Part 3)

When Niou crashing Yagyuu`s head to the mirror, Yagyuu with his weak body said

"I….L..i…ke..you.."

"WHAT?" Niou surpised and half realized

"I want to hug you" Yagyuu said once again with his weak body

Niou started to realized from his craziness and his eyes turn into normal, but seems something control his body then he turn into his craziness again.

"Hahaha.. Are you kidding me? Stupid glasses man.. You`re dying now" Niou said still crashing his head.

"I`m not kidding, I just want to hug you because we-we`re friend, buddy" Yagyuu said while crying.

Niou stopped crashed Yagyuu`s head and started realized again, and suddenly Yagyuu hug him tighly but soft then said with weak voice.

"I .. love..you" that his last word Niou can heard, Niou fainted in that toilet with Yagyuu`s body covered with blood and he already die.

"NIOU, YAGYUU!" Sanada found them.

"Niou-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai.. Don`t die" Akaya said half crying

"They`re died?" Marui panicked.

Niou realized from his fainted and confused what happen with him and saw the bloody Yagyuu next to him, then Sanada slapped him.

"WHAT ARE DOING WITH YAGYUU, NIOU? TARUNDORU..!"

"I don`t do anything Sanada Fuku-buchou" Niou innocent

"How could you, Niou-senpai" Akaya said while he crying.

Niou was quit from tennis club because he`s a murderer, and he talk himself.

"What happen with me? Am I crazy?"

"Hmm, You not crazy Masaharu-kun" A little girl greeted him nice.

"Eh, who`re you?" Surpised Niou

"I was killed all the member.. from Yukimura until Yagyuu" Answered that little girl.

"What? Are you kidding me!" Niou said while he laughed

"I`m not kidding, Baka Masaharu… I will kill all of the tennis club member and you too!" then the little girl disappeared.

"Who`s that girl? Rikkaidai must have a mystery" Niou talk to himself.

The little girl was searching for a victim, and the girl watching Niou from behind he go to the canteen and see Bunta eats there and Niou greets him

"Yo! Marui-kun.. what do you eat?"

"I`m eating black forest, wanna some?" Marui offer to Niou

"No thanks, I don`t really like sweets" Niou rejected.

The little girl enters Niou body and mind and give Bunta a sweet poisoned cake.

"Marui-kun wanna a cupcake?" Niou offer him.

"Wow I like it, thanks Niou-kun" Marui smiled and take the cake

When Marui bite the cake Niou gave, he suddenly fainted on the floor. And a mysterious liquid out from his mouth.

**Continue to next chapter… =D**

**Sorry for the worst English in chapter 1 and 2.. that`s because I used Google translator for it, now I won`t use it anymore =.=`. review will be ****appreciated**


End file.
